


The Baby Bunny

by barbarosabee



Series: Fluffy oneshots [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarosabee/pseuds/barbarosabee
Summary: Arthur's horse makes a new friend who needs a little help.





	The Baby Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Calliope making friends with a baby rabbit
> 
> so of course it turned into something too big to post as a response to an ask.

Arthur called for Calliope, saddle in hand. She wasn’t with the other horses, though that didn’t surprise him since Charles was away on a job. Without Taima to keep her company, Calliope didn't have much motivation to behave herself and stay at the posts. Though _usually_ she'd try to sneak her way to Arthur's tent.

Whistled for her again. Thought he heard her whinny from somewhere in the bushes.

“For chrissakes,” and he dumped the saddle on a hitching post. Followed the trail of broken branches and flattened leaves.

Saw a large red splotch between some trees, grew concerned when he realized it was Calliope, laying on the ground. Started to jog over as the worst case scenarios played out in his mind. 

Had something happened? If she got attacked by something and spooked into the woods, he’d have Kieran’s head for not noticing sooner—

Calliope swung her head at him, wickered real low and returned to looking at something in front of her. Arthur came around to see what had her attention.

Tucked in the gap between her folded front legs was the tiniest baby rabbit he had ever seen. So small it definitely should not have been out by itself.

“Whatchu got there?”

Calliope nuzzled the bunny. Amazed Arthur the thing hadn’t run off yet.

Arthur crouched by Calliope’s head. Studied the baby rabbit a bit longer.

Arthur reached for it, real slow. “Can I see it, girl?”

Calliope nudged his knee with her nose but didn’t stop him. Once he got his hands around the rabbit, it started breathing faster. Arthur hushed it, stroked a finger between its ears.

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya, it’s alright.”

Could finally see why the thing had been left alone. One hind paw had been mangled. Predator must’ve gotten into the warren.

Calliope pressed into Arthur’s hands. The rabbit was shaking something fierce.

“Okay, let’s get you somewhere safe,” he spoke quietly to the rabbit. Dug out his bandana, wrapped it around the quivering body. Undid the top buttons of his vest and tucked the bunny against his chest. Hoped the warmth would help. Arthur kept his hands around the rabbit as they made their way back to camp, Calliope nosing at the baby every few steps.

“You alright there, Mister Morgan?” Miss Grimshaw frowned at his chest, concerned.

“Yes, Miss Grimshaw,” and left it at that as he went for his tent. Had to have Kieran distract Calliope with oatcakes and a thorough brushing to keep her from following to his tent.

Arthur dumped out an old apple box filled with gun parts and stuffed it with a few old shirts. The rabbit had stopped shaking against him; a small part of Arthur feared the worst.

But when he pulled the rabbit from his vest, he was met with tiny black eyes and a twitching nose. Couldn’t help the little smile tugging at him.

“See? You’re safe now.”

Gently lowered the rabbit into the box. It sniffed at the shirts and promptly buried itself beneath them. Arthur figured it would be safe while he got some supplies together to fix up its leg.

Susan found him twenty minutes later, suspecting he was hiding an injury when she saw him gather bandages and water.

“Mister Morgan, I swear if you’re—what are you _doing_ , exactly?” She stalked up to where he was hunched over the apple box on his cot.

“I. Uh. Well, see, Calliope—“

Miss Grimshaw cut him off with a hearty laugh as she looked into the box. “Is that what I think it is?”

Arthur blushed red as a tomato. “Calliope wouldn’t leave it.”

“Oh, so you’re taking orders from your horse now?”

“No,” Arthur muttered under his breath, went back to cleaning the wound on the rabbit’s leg.

“Thing’s awful small. Probably won’t survive the night.”

_Not if I have anything to do with it._

Didn’t say it, just grunted instead.

“Well I’ll leave you to it. Good luck, Mister Morgan.

Arthur waited until everyone had gone to bed to take the rabbit out to Calliope. He’d gotten it to eat a few pieces of carrot and suck a few drops of water off his fingertip.

Calliope snorted, annoyed at being separated from her new friend.

“Shhh girl, it’s okay, just had to fix ‘em up first.”

Calliope stuck her nose in the box, nostrils flaring. The rabbit limped over to her nose, sniffed it. After a second its tiny pink tongue darted out and gave Calliope a few licks.

Arthur didn’t want to leave the little thing out here all night. But Calliope would probably chew through a rope to get to it, if he tried to tie her up.

Arthur lead Calliope over to a spot away from the other horses. Gently placed the box on the ground, sat down and got settled against a boulder. Put the box in his lap. Calliope laid down against him, neck against his chest so she could rest her head looking into the box. Her heat was enough that Arthur drifted off, one hand in the box next to Calliope’s nose.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Woke up to someone gently shaking his shoulder.

“And here I thought we’d seen the last of you taking in strays.”

Arthur peeled one eye open to see Hosea, arms crossed, steaming mug of coffee in one hand, smiling down at him with that fondness Arthur didn’t know how to handle.

“Weren’t me—”

“It was the horse, yes, that’s what Susan said.” Hosea tried to get a look in the box, but the rabbit had nestled itself snug between Calliope’s nose and Arthur’s hand.

“So what, exactly, were you planning on doing with a baby rabbit?”

Arthur rightly had no response. Hadn’t thought much past wrapping the leg.

“Jack could use a pet,” he offered lamely, after a long pause and a raised eyebrow from Hosea.

“Uh huh. Sure. A wild pet rabbit.”

Arthur groaned, stretched against the rock. Calliope snorted awake. The rabbit seemed used to their presence, at least, and just blinked up at Arthur as he stared into the box.

“I’ll turn it loose once the leg heals.”

“Okay, Arthur.” Hosea took a long drink of his coffee. Arthur realized he hadn’t eaten last night.

“What? I will.”

Hosea finished his coffee, tossed the dregs off to the side. “Sure you will.” Turned around and left Arthur alone with his horse and his baby rabbit.

Arthur looked into the box again. The bunny stared back, nose twitching. Calliope bumped into his shoulder, went to work nibbling on Arthur’s hair. Would’ve stolen his hat by now if he’d still been wearing it. Looked back at the rabbit. It gave a weak hop towards Arthur’s hand. Licked a knuckle. Arthur’s heart squeezed hard.

“Alright, fine, you win. Just stay here while I get you some carrots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I typed most of this on my phone and forgot it's set to UK english woops


End file.
